


Her King

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr, edmund is a dickhead for a moment, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Edmund and you have a love/hate relationship and you fight.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Her King

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A fight
> 
> A/N: I think the ending comes a bit abruptly but I really didn’t know what else to put there. + Edmund is an adult.
> 
> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

On some days, Edmund was a likable person, with whom you would gladly spend time with. And with that Edmund, you felt secret love.

But on the other days, Edmund seemed like he sought to fight all day. It had become so regular, that you had tried to ignore Edmund screwing with you, but when you guys got into a fight, the whole castle knew it. Your voices ran through the halls, making some servants fearing something would break in the middle of your fight.

This fight was more furious than most, Edmund holding his ears as you stood across from him, telling him that you’re growing tired of him and his big beliefs about himself.

“Would you just stop!?” Edmund snapped, and you closed your mouth, glaring at him. “You have to understand that I’m the king. I own people below me. Like if I wanted, I could order you to go on a date with me and guess what? You couldn’t do anything about it!”

Your shocked look made Edmund realize what he had just said, and he laid his gaze to his feet, trying to sputter out an apology. That he had said those words without thinking - of course he didn’t think you were really his property. But he didn’t get any words out before your cold voice filled the hall.

“You know what? I had a crush on you. A bloody crush on you. But if it would be like this - you honestly believing you were some kind of god who can do everything you wanted - then fine. Don’t bother coming to me to ask to play chess with you. I’m done.”

You turned and started walking to your room, your eyes refusing to let out any tears before you were out of sight. But when you finally reached your room, you threw your chessboard across the room, making all your golden and silver chessmen scatter around your room. You took a deep breath, before slowly making your way to finally lie on your unmade bed, to sleep your sadness away for a while. Fortunately, your bed didn’t let you down, and it welcomed you to its embrace, and not long after, you managed to fall asleep.

You didn’t how long you had slept, but the sun had already gone down as you woke up to a call of your name. Expecting it was a servant checking on you, you turned your gaze to the door.

For your disappointment, it was Edmund. You scoffed and rolled back on your side.

“What a pleasant surprise, the mighty king Edmund the Arrogant has descended upon us peasants…” you mockingly muttered and Edmund sighed, slowly making his way to you.

“May I sit with you?” he asked and beckoned towards your bed. You rolled your eyes.

“Well, you’re the king. I thought the king can do whatever he wants and that he owns everyone and everything. Or at least that what you said.” you snapped. Edmund sighed and sat down.

“I’m sorry I said things like that, Y/N. I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t mean that… I’m some god-like king or that I’m on a higher standing than you because of it. I shouldn’t be acting like someone entitled and I’ve been a complete douchebag towards you.” he muttered and you looked at him fidgeting with his fingers. “The truth is that… I didn’t want to fall in love. I was… am scared of it. I’m scared that I ruin everything by falling in love. But when you said that… you’ve had a crush on me I-” Edmund stopped abruptly and took in a sharp breath.

You let out an amused huff, thinking he was joking. “Are you saying that the mighty king Edmund is-”

“Loving lady Y/N. Yes.” He smiled briefly at you, and you suddenly realized he was being serious with his apology and his feelings. Your heart swelled, and the feelings which had flown away, came back and though a big part of you was still angry, your other, bigger part forgave Edmund. Maybe it was too early to forgive him, but maybe Aslan had been with you when Edmund had apologized. Maybe he had breathed in your ear and made you believe Edmund’s words and forgive him. Either way, now you felt all bubbly and were blushing hard and the anger which was there just a few seconds earlier, had vanished.

“Edmund, these last seven years I’ve always felt the same about you. But two years ago my crush turned into love.” you spoke quietly and bit your lip. I thought tha-”

Edmund put a finger on your lips, interrupting your monologue of love. He took your hand in his own and shifted on his seat, turning to completely face you. “Would you go on a date with me, lady Y/N?” he asked and you sighed, smiled at Edmund and kissed him.

“I’d love to, my King.”


End file.
